poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hit the Road Rovers
Hit the Road Rovers is the fourth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the new koopa on the loose, The Harmony Force Rangers and their allies gathered help from the Road Rovers to take him down. As for General Parvo and the Groomer, They joined Bowser's evil alliance. The Mario and the Toad Bros. Plays tag with Mokona and Leia One day at Mario's house in the Mushroom Kingdom, He, Luigi, the Toad Bros.: Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, Mokona and Leia began to play tag together just for the fun of it. Then, Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla were having afternoon snacks and tea with Nadira, Aikko, Jankenman, Tambourine, Pab, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha outside the yard. Bowser sends out a new Koopa/Lord Dragaunus recruited General Parvo and the Groomer Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, ???. The Master gathered the Road Rovers/The return of Sport and Greta ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Jankenman *Aikko *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer Trivia *The Road Rovers, Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master", Sport and Greta will make their debut. *The Mario and the Toad Bros. will play tag with Mokona and Leia by their favorite game. *Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla will having a afternoon snack with Nadira, Aikko, Jankenman, Tambourine, Pab, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha outside the yard. *General Parvo and the Groomer will join Bowser's evil alliance. *Vice Principal Luna and John Smith's date will be successful. Transcript *Hit the Road Rovers (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes